1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for the pulling of weeds from the lawn, garden, or other such surface, and more particularly, is concerned with a leveraged weed extractor which applies substantially even pressure along the length of the weed-grasping prongs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been designed for the removal of various weeds, especially dandelions, from undesired locations, such as lawns and gardens. Some weed removal devices employ a manner of cutting the weed roots beneath the ground surface; others attempt to grasp and pull out the roots along with the weed. The latter method is at least theoretically superior, for if the roots are extracted completely, the weed will not be regenerated. However, a common deficiency exists with such weed-pulling devices: their design involves the pivoting of one jaw member so that the jaws grasp the main root of the weed most strongly at only a single place, that location on the root thus being crushed and weakened so that it becomes the point where the root tends to break off, leaving the remainder of the root in place for regeneration.
There exists a need for a weed puller which is easy to operate, utilizes leverage to grasp and remove the weed with roots, and applies a substantially uniform grasp on the main roots so as to minimize concentration of pressure and thus avoid the establishment of a root "breakpoint" in the extraction process.